


Dancing in the Dark

by jinpachiii



Series: Dancing In The Dark [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mettaton Has A Vagina, not necessarily an au??? theyre in a club and they exist in the same universe, power bottom mettaton, slimy rouxls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinpachiii/pseuds/jinpachiii
Summary: Rouxls honestly has no idea why he decided to go clubbing when he would rather be at home instead, but a certain turn of events makes him eternally grateful that he did.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in years but there is a disgusting lack of fic for these two and i felt a strong need to contribute!!!!!!
> 
> im on tumblr as skulkiid if u wanna talk abt mettakaard!

The purple glow of the nightclub’s neon lights illuminated the entire crowded room. Humans and monsters alike thrashed and swayed to the thrumming beat of the generic electronic club music that played over the PA system. Now, for some, this was the highlight of the week; getting to let loose during the weekend to forget their troubles, to escape the monotony of everyday life by drinking and dancing with strangers who shared the same mindset.

Rouxls Kaard was not one of these individuals.

Taking a sip of the overpriced drink in front of him, his eyes closed as he gently massaged his temples. This was a bad idea, he thinks to himself, preparing to take leave. Besides, he would much rather be in the comfort of his own home where he could pop an Advil for his throbbing headache and curl up with Lancer on the couch to watch a movie.

Rouxls downs the rest of the drink that had gone warm and watered down and stands up, headed for the exit. He quickly weaves his way through the crowd with his head ducked down. The duke had almost reached the double doors when all of a sudden his face collided with what felt like a wall of steel before doubling over in pain.

His poor head would never recover at this point!

He winced and shifted his eyes up to glance at the person that he had so gracefully almost run over in his attempt to escape the confines of this fluorescent glittery hell, only to widen them in instant recognition.

“Leaving so soon, darling?”

That voice in itself was unmistakable, but the tall, curvy, and drop dead gorgeous robot in front of him gave him the proof he needed; he had just run into Mettaton. The Mettaton. Self-proclaimed Sexiest Monster In The Underground, though nobody dared to dispute the obvious fact. That plush rump could bring anyone to their knees.

“I-I, uhm, t-t’is a pleasure to meeteth thee, fairest Mettaton! Mine own son and I gaze upon thine television programme ev’ry night!”

“Is that so? I’m flattered. It’s always a pleasure to meet a fan,” Mettaton replies, winking at the man with the strange accent.

The blue dumbass lifts himself up off the ground, dusting off his pants and offering a massive hand to the other’s much smaller gloved one. He takes Mettaton’s hand and gingerly presses a kiss to it.

“Oh my,” says the robot, blushing and hoping the soft whirring of his fans wasn’t too noticeable.

“If thou shall excuseth me,” says Rouxls, with Mettaton’s hand still held just a bit too tightly in his own, “I truly needeth to be going now. Until next timeth.” He regretfully releases his grip and slowly turns to continue the short path to the door. As he bids goodnight to the two bouncers, he feels a hand on his shoulder from behind and turns around to face its owner.

“Wait just a minute, darling! Are you sure you must go right this moment? I would simply die if you missed the night’s main event.”

“...Main event?” questions Rouxls, genuinely confused.

“Me, of course! You certainly wouldn’t want to miss a live performance by yours truly, correct?” Mettaton flips his hair in hopes of convincing the clumsy, awkward monster to stay just a little while longer.

Struggling to contain his excitement at the thought of basking in the glory of Mettaton in real life rather than through a shitty TV screen, he replies, albeit a little too enthusiastically, “Absolutely not, t’would beest a sineth! When shouldst I expecteth to seeth thee?”

Mettaton presses his hand to the earpiece hidden by his perfectly kept hair, muttering a quick I’ll be right there and turning on his heel to prepare for his show.

“You’re in luck, dear, I go on in five.” He takes a few steps, heeled boots clicking against the hard floor.

He suddenly stops in his tracks and turns his head just enough to make eye contact with an extremely flustered Rouxls Kaard.

“Darling?”

“Y-yes, dearest?”

“Meet me backstage after the show. There’s something I’d like to show you.” He winks again and continues walking until he disappears behind a door marked ‘staff only’.

Rouxls, all traces of his headache suddenly gone, has a feeling this night is about to get a whole lot better.

——————————

After the remarkable performance that included five of Mettaton’s greatest hits mixed with a tasteful amount of suggestive dancing, Rouxls was still staring at the stage where the robot just stood, completely dumbfounded and not-so-mildly aroused. He turns his head to the door that Mettaton had disappeared behind that he assumed was where he wanted to meet. Mettaton’s head popped out from the slightly ajar door and a single hand beckoned for him to hop to it and get back there.

As soon as he approached after practically sprinting across the room, that same hand yanked him inside, pressing him to the now closed (and locked) door.

“What did you think, darling? Did I live up to your expectations?” Mettaton murmured hotly into his neck that was suddenly dripping with slime and sweat.

Rouxls could feel nimble fingers trailing ever-so-lightly down his chest as he knocked his head back against the door as he groaned out an _oh yes_ before placing his hands on the voluptuous hips of the man in front of him. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin already.

Mettaton playfully clicked his tongue at the other’s choice of words.

“Hey now, that’s my line,” he replied breathily before pulling back to look Rouxls in his lust clouded eyes. “How would you feel about taking this somewhere that’s a little more...private?”

Rouxls shivered and nodded vigorously, taking the hand Mettaton offered and following him down the hall into what he assumed was a dressing room. The robot led him to a plush pink couch and gently pushed him on to it, straddling his lap once he was situated.

Mettaton pressed his lips to Rouxls’, tongue slipping out to play with the slip of skin that connected them. Rouxls carded his thick fingers through that perfectly kept synthetic hair and bucked his hips in an attempt to alleviate his throbbing arousal.

“Hah, not so fast darling,” moaned the robot, lifting himself off of the other despite how marvelous the contact felt. “I run this show.”

Rouxls could feel his dick weep in the confines of the too-tight pants he wore as Mettaton began slowly shedding his glittery pink armor. He grabbed the waistband of those sinfully tight spandex leggings and pulled them up so that they wrapped around his lips.

Rouxls thought he was going to die. He could see a wet patch seeping through the fabric that matched the one on his own pants.

Mettaton kicked off his heels and rolled the leggings down over his perfect ass, down his thick thighs until he finally pulled them all the way off. Standing there wearing nothing but a pair of lacy pink panties, he approached Rouxls once again and plopped himself on his lap.

“Thou art perfect, absolutely perfect in ev’ry way,” Rouxls groaned before digging his fingers into Mettaton’s supple posterior. The robot pushed into his touch and decided to allow him at least a little relief by grinding his crotch down to meet Rouxls’, who responded by tipping his head back and grunting.

“Of course I am dear,” Mettaton breathed, pressing down harder. Rouxls looked like he was going to cry. “But have you seen yourself?” He caressed the slimy face in front of him, hands slowly moving down his neck to the collar of his shirt. Mettaton used his nimble fingers to unbutton all the way down and pushed the shirt off of those broad blue shoulders. “Your body is gorgeous,” he ran his hands through the other’s long white hair. “From here...” he began, then slid those hands down to cup Rouxls’ erection through his pants before unzipping them and releasing his massive blue dick that was throbbing and dripping precum. “...allll the way to here,” he finished, swirling his finger around the moist head that released another spurt of clear liquid.

Rouxls was panting heavily at this point and trying desperately to gain more friction by moving his hips. Mettaton gave in and wrapped his fingers as far as they could go around his thick, slimy cock and slowly moving them up and down.

“Fuck, Mettaton, prithee, do not stopeth—Ah, God—“

“Not god, just Mettaton, darling,” the robot smugly replied before removing his hand completely. Rouxls was definitely crying at this point. “But I told you, I run this show!” he laughed and stood up.

Mettaton hooked his thumbs into the waist of his panties and dropped them to the ground, standing there in all his naked glory. He slipped two fingers into his slit and pulled them out. They were practically dripping. Rouxls wanted nothing more in this moment than his face buried between those legs. Mettaton brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean.

“Care for a taste?”

Rouxls nodded his head, completely entranced and dumbfounded. He was past words at this point.

“Then on the floor, please,” he circled a finger around his clit. “ _Mm_ , don’t make me wait!”

Scrambling to the ground, Rouxls kneeled in front of the robot who walked around him to sit on the couch. He turned to face him, eyes level with his crotch. Mettaton opened his legs and used two fingers to spread his lips.

Rouxls began by inhaling Mettaton’s sweet scent then used his salivating tongue to lick a stripe from his cunt to his clit. Mettaton mewled in pleasure and grabbed the back of Rouxls’ head to grind against his face. Rouxls thrust his tongue inside and brought a hand to his own arousal, slowly pumping his cock as he fucked the robot with his mouth.

“That’s it darling, oh yes, don’t stop—fuck,” Rouxls used his free hand to rub Mettaton’s clit. He could feel his cunt contracting around his tongue, which aroused him further. He didn’t think that was even a possibility at this point.

“Stop—dear, please— _ah_ ,” Rouxls immediately halted and pulled away, licking his lips. “Is something the matter? Art thou alright?” Panic began to settle in and it showed in his hurried speech.

“Relax, nothing is wrong. I apologize for scaring you, honey, it’s just...” Mettaton leaned forward to stroke his hair and look him in his big droopy eyes. “I’d like you to fuck me before I cum. Do you think you could do that for me?”

Rouxls rose from his place on the floor to loom over the robot. “T’would be an honor.” He finally removed his ruined pants and boxers, both monsters completely naked now. “Turneth around, please?”

Mettaton propped himself up on the arm of the couch (that would definitely need to be replaced when they were done) and spread his legs, one bent on the couch and the other on the ground. He reached a hand back to spread his ass, exposing his dripping cunt. “Is this okay?”

“Just liketh that, dearest,” said Rouxls before climbing over him and guiding his girthy length into Mettaton’s wet pussy. The two moaned loudly in unison as they both got the relief they’d been waiting for. After a moment of adjustment Rouxls slowly began to thrust his hips.

“Don’t—ah!—hold back darling, fuck me like you mean it, you—mm—won’t break me,” Mettaton said between moans.

“If you insisteth,” replied Rouxls. “Holdeth on tight!” He gripped the glass sides of Mettaton’s heart container that was splattered on the inside with hot pink goo and fucked him like his life depended on it.

“ _F-fu-ck-k-k!_ ” Mettaton’s voice stuttered as his system was overloaded. His fan was whirring loudly and his cheek vents were steaming. Rouxls felt his tight cunt clamp impossibly tighter on his dick. He knew that they were both close, so he reached a hand down to rub Mettaton’s hard clit to finish him off.

Rouxls trailed his slimy tongue over the nape of Mettaton’s metal neck, and the robot was done. Voice box glitching and vocalizing randomly, Mettaton finished, Rouxls fucking him through his orgasm.

“Come on darling, give it to me, fill me up, I want to feel it—ah!” Mettaton’s motivation brought Rouxls to his own end, hips stuttering as he pushed all the way in and pumping the robot full of his thick cum. He grunted and groaned into Mettaton’s neck as the last of his release left his overstimulated cock.

Rouxls slowly pulled out so he could watch their mixed fluids leak out of Mettaton, whose arms gave out, leaving his ass in the air. Rouxls took the opportunity to take his hands, spread those lips once more, and lap up their combined release as it dripped out.

Mettaton could only keen at this point, overly sensitive but still pressing himself into Rouxls’ face.

When he was satisfied, he helped Mettaton turn over and held him tightly in his arms. The two remained completely silent but not uncomfortably so, cuddling and sharing gentle, chaste kisses as they recovered before dozing off on the soiled couch.

——————————

Rouxls jolted awake to the sound of his ringtone. He quickly picked up in an attempt to avoid waking Mettaton, who was still peacefully sleeping in his arms.

“Hello?”

“Kaard!” replied the gruff voice on the other end. He pulled the phone from his ear to check who the caller was.

God damn it.

“Suzie,” he sighed, exasperated. “To what do I oweth the pleasure?”

“I hope you plan on paying me overtime. As much as I love Lancer, I don’t fuckin’ work for free!”

He pulled the phone away from his ear once again to check the time.

 _Fuck_. It was 3 in the morning.

Four hours after he told Suzie he’d be home.

“Watcheth thy language, worm.” He ignored her shout of _don’t_ _call_ _me_ _a_ _worm!_ and apologized for his carelessness. “I’ll return soon, and I shall payeth thee handsomely for any troubles I’ve caused you.”

“Sweet. See ya soon!” she laughed, already thinking of everything she planned on buying with her babysitting cash, and hung up.

Rouxls put his phone down and looked at Mettaton, who was looking up at him with a questioning gaze.

“Babysitter. Appears we may have overslept a bit,” he explained.

“You have a kid?” asked Mettaton, who sat up to wrap his arms around Rouxls’ neck and kiss him on the cheek.

“His name is Lancer. His fath’r wast unfit as a parent, so he is in mine own careth now.” Rouxls explained, hoping that it didn’t bother Mettaton.

He didn’t even know where this relationship would lead, or if there was even a relationship between them to go anywhere. Was he simply a quick fuck, soon to be forgotten, never to be thought about again?

These agonizing thoughts filled his brain as Mettaton pondered what to say next.

“I’d love to meet him sometime...If you don’t mind,” came the unexpected response that completely eased his mind.

Rouxls’ grin threatened to split his face as he hugged the robot tightly. “Certainly, I am sure he would be delighted!” He pressed his lips to Mettaton’s. “And...perhaps...afterwards, I could...taketh thee...on a date?” asked Rouxls hesitantly, terrified he would be rejected and made a fool of.

“Of course, darling!” Mettaton returned the same goofy grin.

Rouxls was absolutely elated. He decided not to question how he had gotten so lucky.

“I hateth to cut our evening together short, but I must returneth home to the boy now,” explained Rouxls, trying not to let his sadness show in his voice.

“I understand, dear. I’ve got some business that needs to be attended to as well. But,” Mettaton grabbed the phone that Rouxls had set down beside him and added himself as a new contact, posing quickly for a selfie to add as his contact photo. “Give me a call when you’re free, alright?”

“Of course.” Rouxls felt like crying, not for the first time that night. He stood up and began dressing himself in his ruined clothing and Mettaton, after slipping his panties into Rouxls’ coat pocket, followed suit.

The two made their way through the club that was nearly empty by now and walked out the door together. When they reached Rouxls’ car, they hugged tightly and kissed goodnight.

“Until next time. I look forward to hearing from you. Goodbye now, darling, and goodnight!” Mettaton leaned into the rolled down car window and kissed Rouxls one last time before walking back to the club, waving as the car drove away. Rouxls watched him in the rearview mirror to make sure he made it back inside and once he was out of sight, smiled to himself, excited for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that was horrible like i said i haven’t written in forever but!!!! if this satisfies at least one person’s need for shitty mettakaard porn then hey bud i’m pretty happy :3c let me know if you want a sequel to this!!!!


End file.
